


Niffbastian Prompt

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niffbastian Prompt given to me by bmonteithcrisslynch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niffbastian Prompt

Nick and Jeff were cuddling on Nick’s bed in their dorm room at Dalton watching a movie. “Hey, Baby?” said Jeff looking into Nick’s eyes.

“Yeah, Jeffie?” asked Nick looking at his boyfriend and tilting his head.

“You remember a couple days ago when we were talking about fantasies that we have?” asked Jeff

Nick nodded he remembered that particular talk very well he learned a lot of things about his boyfriend that day like the fact that Jeff thought it would be hot if Nick were to tie him to the bed and have his way with him.

“Well I was thinking and I think I know a way I can satisfy one of your fantasies PLUS get Sebastian to back off and stop trying to break us up” said Jeff smiling

Nick raised an eyebrow “Oh really? And how are you going to manage that?”

Jeff laughed “Well what better way to get him to leave us alone then to give him what he wants? He wanted me until you got the solo for Uptown Girl and then he wanted you so he wants both of us and one of your fantasies was a threesome….”

Nick smirked “Oh, I like where this is going Mr. Sterling are you saying we should invite Seb to be the third person in a threesome with us?”

Jeff nodded “Everyone wins, you get your fantasy, Seb gets to sleep with both of us, and I get Seb leaving my beautiful boyfriend alone. So do you want me to call him?”

Nick nodded “Seriously Jeff my awesome sexy boyfriend just asked me if I want to have a threesome with him and one of the hottest guys other than him at school did you really think I would say no?”

Jeff chuckled “Well ok then I’ll text him” he said as he sent a text off to Sebastian

A little while later Nick and Jeff were laying on Nick’s bed half-heartedly making out when Sebastian walked in.

“Hey Jeff you said you wanted to talk to me about Nick? Umm guys?” he asked as he saw them lying on the bed in only their jeans.

“Hey Sebastian, Nick and I wanted to ask if you’d be willing to help us with something” said Jeff getting up and walking over to Sebastian.

“Ok, what do you need?” asked Sebastian eyeing them suspiciously yet hungerly as well.

“Well see Jeff and I were talking the other day and we know that you want both of us and one of my fantasies is a threesome so do you think you can help us sweetheart?” asked Nick sweetly giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek and laying his head on his shoulder.

Sebastain looked at Nick and visably swallowed “S-seriously? Please tell me you two aren’t just fucking with me” 

“Well actually that’s kinda what we were asking to do with you” said Jeff with a chuckle

Sebastian rolled his eyes “You know what I mean Sterling” he said

“So are you in Smythe?” asked Nick starting to tug on Sebastian’s blazer.

“I am so in! Two of the sexiest guys at this school want me to have a threesome with them? I would have to be stupid to say no!” said Sebastian shrugging his blazer the rest of the way off.

Jeff smiled starting to take Sebastian’s tie off him as Nick was unbottoning Sebastian’s shirt. “We’re gonna rock your world Smythe!” said Jeff with a smirk

Sebastian smirked back at him “Is that a promise Sterling?”

“Oh it’s a promise all right were gonna have you screaming and begging for more” said Nick

Sebastian smirked “You better fullfill that promise Duval” 

“Don’t worry Seb you won’t regret this” said Jeff as he started kissing Sebastian’s neck as Nick removed Sebastain’s shirt. They then switched so that Jeff was pulling off Sebastian’s undershirt as Nick kissed Sebastian. Once they got his undershirt off him Nick backed Sebastian towards the bed. Jeff knelt down once Sebastian was sitting on the bed and removed Sebastian’s shoes and socks.

Nick laid Sebastian back on the bed and started undoing Sebastian’s pants. Once he got them to Sebastian’s pants and underwear to his knees Jeff slid them the rest of the way off. Jeff then gasped as he watched Nick take Sebastian into his mouth.

“Oh! Oh good God, Duval!” moaned Sebastian

Jeff chuckled “He’s good at that isn’t he?” Jeff asked Sebastian as he got behind Nick, reached around his waist and undid his pants then took them and his boxers off him. Jeff then removed his own pants and boxers.

“Shit, Duval don’t stop!!” moaned Sebastian “Fuck! Why the Hell are you stopping?!!?”

Nick chuckled “because Smythe I don’t want this to end just yet”

Jeff leaned down and kissed Sebastian “Ok here’s how this is gonna work, ok Smythe? I’m gonna fuck you and you are gonna fuck Nicky”

Sebastian shivered with anticipation and nodded

Nick crawled on the bed and knelt on his hands and knees infront of Sebastian. Jeff handed Sebastian the lube and watched hungerly as Sebastian stretched Nick then Sebastian slicked himself and entered Nick.

“God, Sebastian!!!” moaned Nick

“Damn Nick so tight!!” moaned Sebastian

“Hold still Seb” said Jeff as he stretched Sebastian and then slicked himself and slowly entered Sebastian which pushed Sebastian forward and deeper into Nick

“AH!! Sebastian!” Nick moaned

“Jeff!!!” moaned Sebastian “Oh fuck! Nick so tight!!” he moaned as Nick tightened around him.

They slowly built a rhythem between the three of them and soon they were all feeling that familiar warmth pool in their bellies.

“Seb! I’m gonna, Oh God I’m gonna c-cum! SEB!!!” screamed Nick as he rode out his orgasm

“S-shit ! NICK!! JEFF!!!” moaned Sebastian, Nick tightening around him and Jeff hitting his sweet spot just right was enough to throw him over the edge with Jeff cumming right after him screaming Sebastian’s name.

Jeff gently pulled out of Sebastian and collapsed on the bed, then Sebastian pulled out of Nick and collapsed as well.

Sebastian was laying in the middle of the bed on his back and smiled when Jeff and Nick each cuddled up to his sides and laid their heads on his chest.

“S-so, Smythe were we right? Did you enjoy yourself?” asked Nick breathlessly

Sebastian smirked “Hell yes!! You two are fucking awesome!!”

Jeff chuckled “We told you we’d rock your world Smythe”

“Oh God, you two SO did!” said Sebastian sighing and closing his eyes

Nick and Jeff smiled and Jeff leaned over and kissed Nick then kissed Sebastian. Nick leaned up and kissed Sebastian too.

As Jeff layed back down on Sebastian’s left side Nick grabbed the blankets and covered them up and layed down on Sebastian’s right side.

“Thanks for helping with my fantasy Seb” sighed Nick contently.

Sebastian smirked “Thank you two for the best sex I’ve ever had! If you ever want a third person for a threesome again make sure to give me a call”

Jeff chuckled “We’ll keep that in mind, but for now I could use a nap”

Sebastian and Nick nodded “Us too baby” said Nick closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Sebastian

Sebastian looked down at the two sexy boys in his arms and fell asleep looking like the cat that got the cream.


End file.
